Data such as audiovisual content is typically encrypted in order to prevent unauthorized users from obtaining access to the data. For example, audiovisual content stored on a digital video disk (DVD) is often encrypted to prevent unauthorized users from being able to copy and distribute the audiovisual content. Nevertheless, it is still possible to access data after it has been decrypted, such as by accessing the data on a system bus or a storage device after it has been decrypted through existing system interfaces that provide external access to the system bus or storage device, or in other manners.